Barbara Gordon Year One
by Elllallo
Summary: Barbara Gordon is starting her road to become a superhero. At the same time she is starting her personal, intimate, sexual road to become a more happy woman.
1. Chapter 1

Barbara was trembling from the cold. She didn't notice that the suit wasn't warm enough to be outside at night. For a moment this whole adventure lost it sense. "What I'm doing here?", she though .

She didn't know how Batman and his sidekick did it. How they know where to be in the moment when they were needed. She was sure that Batman and Robin have warm suits.

But she abandoned those thoughts. She was in the roof of a building, high enough to see the action in the street. She heard her father saying this was the most dangerous streets of Gotham, but right now nothing was going on. All she needed was a simple robbery, all she needed was to probe herself ready to the task, she needed to know if all this was a good idea, that she hadn't lose her time sewing that suit and that mask.

And then she heard a shot in the street.

She pull her rope and tied to the roof to go down . She also didn't know how Batman did it, how he move so fast through the city. She had to improve her technique because by the time she arrive to the scene there wasn't anybody there.

Then she heard someone yell in fear and then another shot.

She run.

Barbara arrived to see the gunman in the floor, disarmed and unconscious and a boy by his side. A boy that look like a man, with jeans and a black shirt.

When the boy noticed Barbara he spun around. She could see a logo in his shirt, a red logo, a logo she knew, the logo from Superman.

"Who are you?", she asked.

The sound of sirens down the street force the boy to leave flying. Very fast Barbara threw the rope towards the boy and it get hooked to his foot. For a moment Batgirl was flying over Gotham City.

The boy looked down and noticed Batgirl. He the descended to a roof. Batgirl landed and asked again.

"Who are you?"

The boy answer with no hesitation. "I'm Superboy"

"Are you the son of Superman?", asked Barbara.

"It's a little more complicated than that", answer Superboy.

Barbara understood to not keep asking.

"And who are you?", demanded to know Superboy.

"Batgirl?", said Barbara, very insecure.

"Then I should suppose you are the daughter of Batman". Superboy was being funny.

And it worked, because Barbara smile.

"No, I'm barely an imitation, I suppose to be the one stopping that man", said Barbara, "to be perfectly honest this is my first night.

"Wow, what a lucky man I am, to find a first timer" Said Superboy.

"That is the reason y follow you here, I was hopping you could give me some advice about this job"

"I don't know, I work based n my physical superiority, I can not teach you anything", responded Superboy.

Barbara was hopping this kind of answer, there is no shortcuts to be better, but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't leave, she felt like she must keep Superboy closer, if she was gonna become a superhero, she needed to have contact with the rest of superheroes.

For this reason, or just because she couldn't keep her eyes away from the Superman logo, that Barbara did this:

She approached Superboy slowly and said to him, very close to his ear and with very low voice, almost a whisper.

"Am I going to see you again?"

Superboy frozen. Nobody had ever talk to him like that.

"Well... We... Well, I don't know...", manage to answer.

Barbara was feeling weird too, she never had done nothing like that, but her costume was giving her confidence.

"I wanna see you again..." Barbara grab his zipper whit her right hand, "And I'm gonna make sure you want to see me again", she keep whispering while she unzipped him.

Superboy was still. "Are you... Are you sure?... Here, in the... in the roof". But Barbara wasn't listen. She crouched and pull down his pants. She appreciate the bulk in his underwear.

"Please, I'm not sure.." Superboy, the same person that had stopped a bullet with his body, was in the inside an insecure boy.

Barbara pull his underwear and discovered that, beside of being insecure, Superboy was cold, very cold,, very very cold, probably the reason he was so insecure. Quickly he covered with both hands.

"You see... It's very cold up here, you have your suit and didn't notice but is very cold", he said.

Barbara didn't knew if it was the insecurity of Superboy or the fact that this were the first grown masculine genitals she ever saw, but the true was that she was wet, so wet not only her panties were wet, her suit, her new violet suit was wet.

"No, the suit doesn't prevent me from the cold, in fact my nipples are hard as a rock", said Barbara in the nasty voice she ever spoken.

And that had an immediate effect. Barbara separate Superboy hands and saw how hi penis was getting bigger and bigger very fast.

Truth be told, whit or without cold, it wasn't too big, but without a doubt was the biggest Barbara ever saw. She felt the desire to put it in her mouth, and she did it. Superboy start moan, his temperature start rising.

Barbara was fighting with her new best friend, she didn't have any experience, but she tried. She tried to put it all in her mouth, she tried to lick it, to slip her tongue all over, she wanted to eat it.

Superboy was having a hard time, he was enjoying it but he felt like it was gonna to end very soon.

Barbara was having a blast, watching Superboy dick coming in and out of her mouth. She wanted to make an explosion, she started to gain velocity, and when her head couldn't be fast enough she used her hand.

Superboy moans were louder and louder every time. Barbara keep stroking and spitting on his penis. Superboy was fighting against himself. Some part of his body wanted to release something, but he didn't wanna, he didn't wanna to end.

Batgirl was stroking very fast when she saw his balls. She was hypnotized by them and decide to have a taste. She lick his balls with his tongue right in the middle, and was in that moment that Superboy ejaculated. And Superboy semen was not regular semen. It flew two hundred yards until it reached another building and left a hole in the cement.

Barbara stopped everything when she saw the white liquid come out. And she release her grip of Superboy penis, like she was handling too much fire arm. Unfortunately to Superboy, Batgirl grip was the only thing keeping his body in balance. He felt to the ground unconscious, experimenting a trance he never experiment before. With his jeans in hi ankles and his penis pointing to the stars.

Barbara didn't know what to do . She tried to wake him up for a moment but the she decided to come back home. But just before that she kiss him in the front and in his new best friend.

"I'm sure we'll meet again".


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara climb into her room. She was lucky her window looked towards a back alley. Very slowly she walk to her door and opened a little bit to tried to listen. On the other side her dad was sleeping on the living room. Everything was OK.

She slowly close the door an realized the everything was not OK. Now that everything had pass, Barbara was starting to realize what she had done. It was not like her to do what she did. She didn't know what kind of person possessed her. She had just meet Superboy, and she had already jerk-

No, she tried to set aside that kind of thought.

She took off her suit. Underneath she was wearing only panties. Her wet panties. She had to remove them. Fortunately she was the one doing the laundry in the house, so her father would not notice, not only the panties, but the pants of the costume.

Now, nude, the thoughts came back. She watch her naked body in the mirror and started to thinking what she would do if Superboy was still with her. She would probably let him touch her and kiss her pus-

No, again, that was not Barbara.

She put on some new panties and an old shirt and went to bed, she had to get up early to go to the Gotham Library, where she was a librarian trainee.

But she could not sleep. Her hand instinctively start touching her new panties underneath the blankets while remembering what she did to the boy. She regretted not having taken off her gloves so she could feel his cock better, and-

No.

Barbara came up with and idea. She get up of bed and open her closet, where she just left Batgirl's costume. She put it on. Now her mind was free, she didn't feel guilty for her thoughts when she was Batgirl. There, standing, she unzipped her suit pants, pushed her panties aside and started rubbing.

That was liberating. She felt incredible things, she did not know very well how to move her hand, but she did not need it. Her eyes roll up, She lost strength in her legs. Almost lost balance. He was imagining that it was Superboy who was touching her. Now her gloves help her to imagine that. But it wasn't enough, she wanted more. Physically speaking, she didn't want to go any further, she didn't want to put her fingers inside, even in the costume that seems too much for her at the moment, so she went to her computer and did a search of images of Superman. Once again the attraction to the symbol was very strong. She found a series of images of Superman flying over Metropolis, and that was it.

Batgirl was sitting on her chair, in front of her computer, touching herself while watching Superman pictures. She started to moan. With her right hand she rubbed her clit while pulling her pubic hair whit her left hand. It was taking effect, her moans were getting louder and louder. Her face was now as red as the hair she was pulling. She was thinking about all kind of things looking Superman chest, Superman abs, Superman logo.

She wast almost there, when a thought crossed her mind. She stopped masturbating for a moment and look for a new picture. This time he search Batman. The only pictures she could found were sketches from the police. It was more than enough for her, the mystery of the man, her hero, lit a fire inside her.

Her speed was going up. She put her two yellow boots on the table. Her moaning was louder and louder, she was enjoying it. She had no idea what was about to happen.

Her mind was in another universe, her arm began to ache, but she was so close. Obviously she didn't know how this experience was gonna to end, but her body did know. Whit her left hand she grabbed her right boob and pull it out of the suit. Her toes began to move by themselves.

Her right nipple, hard as a rock was asking for attention. She couldn't see, her eyes were blank, but her left hand found the way and twisted the nipple.

She wanted to stay in that place forever, she couldn't feel her face, she was warm, her whole body was screaming, everything was perfect,until she squirt.

A jet of squirt came out of her vagina. And she couldn't do anything. Her legs were trembling. She lost her vision for a moment and fell out of the chair.

In the living room James Gordon was sleeping when he hear a noise, like something falling. His cop reflexes woke him up he grab his gun and went to the origin of the noise, Barbara's room. He open the door carefully to see his daughter stuck in bed. At that moment she woke up.

"Is everything all right, dad?", said Barbara.

"Yes, I thought I heard a noise, I'm Sorry I wake you up", answer her father.

"It's OK, I was having trouble sleeping anyway", said Barbara.

James said good night and leave the room.

"That was to close", though Barbara while she pushed away the sheets.

She was still dress as Batgirl, if her father had seen the costume, she would have many questions to answer, but she would have many more questions to answer if he had seen the water stain on the computer screen and the pool on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred picked up the newspaper and the mail, as he did every morning before bringing breakfast to Master Bruce, if you can call morning at two in the afternoon. But this day, when he saw a yellow letter among the mail stack he broke the routine. He grab the letter and scanned it for possible threats. The letter was clean. He entered Master Wayne's bedroom and drew back the curtains, letting in all the light. "It's time to wake up, Master Wayne," Alfred said. Bruce got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't you bring the breakfast I'm not going to eat?" said Bruce. "This seems more urgent to me, Mr. Wayne" Alfred said as he left the letter on the table, "But do not worry, I'll bring you the breakfast right away," he concluded.

Bruce opened the letter and read it calmly. It was a threat card, nothing new for Bruce Wayne, the difference is that he had been receiving yellow cards of this type for many months. This specifically threatened to kill Bruce Wayne that same day, at the fundraising gala of the Wayne Foundation to renovate the Gotham library. This was a problem. Alfred was entering the room with breakfast, the press and the rest of the day's letters on a tray when Bruce left, "Go find Todd and bring him to the Batcave, we have work," was what he said. "Yes sir," Alfred merely replied.

The Gotham Library was closed to the public that day, but that did not mean there was less work, all the staff worked tirelessly so that everything was perfect for Bruce Wayne and the other big shots of Gotham who were going to invest in the renovation . The renovation work had already begun, and the scaffolding occupied most of the shelves, especially, at the request of Bruce Wayne, the room where the Gala was to be held, to give an image of what was being worked on. Barbara, along with another coworker, was in charge of replacing the books on the shelves so that they would not be damaged by the works.

"I can not believe we're going to meet Bruce Wayne," Barbara told her partner Michael. "We're not going to meet him," he told her. "Well, I know, but at least we're going to see him," Barbara replied. "I don't see the fun in watching a billionaire up close, what do you think if we do not come to the gala and we go to the movies instead" dared to say Michael. "It's not the money, what I want to see" Barbara thought with a malevolent smile, but said: "What do you say? And work all day for nothing, I want to attend the gala, I have a beautiful dress, and I can not find another occasion to put it on. " Michael had no arguments against that. "And what do you think about going to the movies when everything is over?" Michael insisted. "I'm sorry, but I have to study for the Gotham police exams," Barbara replied. The latter was true, he wanted, someday and contrary to his father's wishes, to become a Gotham policewoman, but it was a lie that he was going to do it that night, he had planned to go out again to fight crime, and If she was lucky, she would meet Superboy again.

At that moment the supervisor of the Library passed by and ordered the two to continue working.

Bruce walked the Batcave followed by Jason. "Another letter has come back saying that I'm going to be killed tonight at the gala," said Bruce. Jason didn't say anything. "We need more time to analyze the letter and find out who could have sent it, so tonight, Bruce Wayne will go to the gala," Jason continued without speaking. "To save time and avoid my murder, tonight I need you to dress up," said Bruce. "Will Robin go to work alone?" Jason said at last, "No, Batman is going to work alone," Bruce replied. They had stopped walking, and Jason was in front of Batman's suit. "I need you to go as Batman and shoot me with this rubber gun before the killer does, I'll wear a protective vest just in case." said Bruce. Jason was about to ask a question, but Bruce started before Jason even open his mouth. "The killer will not shoot me if he thinks I'm already dead, as I said, the goal is to buy time," he said and left. Jason just stared at Batman's suit.

There was an hour to go to the Gala and Barbara was in her room. One towel covered her wet hair and another towel covered her from her breasts to her waist. The dress she was going to wear was lying on the bed. She took off the towel that covered her body and put on her dress.

It was perfect, the black was her color, it made her breasts and waist stand out, but when she removed the towel from her hair it was irresistible, the orange color contrasted beautifully with the black dress. Barbara closed her eyes and began to fantasize, she imagined that Bruce Wayne was looking at her and somehow managed to capture the attention of the billionaire, and he kissed her and ... Barbara began to touch her pussy over the dress ... Bruce Wayne kissed her neck, went down, ran his tongue through one of her nipples, reached her belly button ... Barbara's legs began to fail, her vagina was getting wet ... and finally Bruce began to eat her pussy .. Barbara opened her eyes and realized that she had wet her panties, she took them off and realized that it was getting late, she just needed to put on her heels and she was ready. She was about to leave his room when she realized, something was missing. How was she going to do to wear the Batgirl costume? Obviously she could not put it below. Barbara had the idea of carrying it in a backpack.

Jason put on the suit very carefully. He didn't know very well how to feel. It was assumed that one day he would become Batman, that night's mission was a clear step in that direction. He was ready, just missing the mask, which was what took him the longest. He looked in the mirror and wondered, "Am I seeing my future? Is this my destiny? Bruce never told me that I would replace him, in fact I'm the second person to wear Robin's suit, and what happened to him? I do not know, he never talk to me about that, and more importantly, Bruce never asked me if this was what I wanted. "

Finally he put on the mask and left.

The image of a beautiful girl, in a beautiful dress did not go unnoticed in Gotham subway, especially if she carries carries an old backpack. When he reached the Library he left the backpack in his locker and went to the main room. Michael was speechless when he saw her, he was not able to tell her more than hello.

The gala went according to plan. Barbara was fascinated to see so many rich and famous people in the city, and the press. And then came the most important moment of the gala, Bruce Wayne had just arrived in his limousine and was preparing to give a speech in the main room. He started talking about the importance of the library for the city of Gotham, and when he was explaining the plans of the Wayne Foundation to restore it, a shot was heard.

Barbara did not wait to know what was happening, she disappeared from the room and went straight to her locker and took out her backpack. Everyone was still in the room, and she was in the employee area, but she looked in all directions before removing the dress as quickly as possible and putting on the Batgirl costume. The process took a few minutes.

In the main room, after the shot, Bruce Wayne felt the bullet hit his body, and although he was protected, he pretended to fall to the ground. The room became a panic, people crouched, but no one identified where the shot came from, until a dark silhouette appeared in the scaffolding. "It's Batman!" Someone shouted, "Batman has tried to kill Bruce Wayne!" Someone else shouted, "Somebody call the police!" Was heard.

Batman ran through the scaffolding to another room, while the guests stayed in the room. "Everybody stay calm" Said the security guard, who looked overwhelmed by the circumstances, "The police are on the way," he continued.

Jason Todd was running through the scaffolding of the Library, the Batman suit was big, in every way, but he just had to follow the plan, he had shot Bruce a rubber bullet, and he had enjoyed it, and now he had to run trough. the corridors of the Library to the reading room on the upper floor, where he had previously left the window open, and would jump out without anyone seeing him, disappearing into the city and returning to the Batcave, where he would meet with Bruce. But what Jason didn't count on was a librarian committed to citizen security, who also ran through the corridors of the Library.

Barbara knew all the library's corners, and if someone had fired a gun in the main room, he would probably try to escape through the reading room on the top floor. When she was about to arrive, she turned a corner and found herself facing Batman. Neither of them had time to brake and they took a good blow.

"Batman," Barbara said admiringly. "Yes, and who are you?" said Batman with depreciation. "I'm an admirer, I want to help you catch the shooter," Batgirl replied. "I do not need help," Batman replied simply.

The police had just arrived at the Library and was searching the entire building, the sirens were heard throughout the building. "This is bad," Batman said, "The police are chasing me, I can not get away" Batgirl did not understand "What do you mean? they're chasing the shooter", she said. Jason did not know what to answer without explaining that it was all part of a plan, "They think I'm the guilty one," he managed to say. Two policemen were arriving at the reading room, Jason had to think fast, he could not jump out the window, the police in the street would see him, he had to ... "Come with me, I know a place", Batman had already forgotten of Batgirl's presence when he hear those words come out of her mouth. "What?" it was the only thing he had time to say before Batgirl took him by the arm and pushed him to a door hidden in the wall that led to a room with brooms. The two got into it in a hurry, stumbling and walking. At the moment when Barbara managed to close the door, the two policemen entered the reading room.

"The open window, great," said one of them, "he will have scaped from here, I heard he can fly," he continued. "Bullshit", the other replied.

Batgirl and Batman were listening carefully to these words in the broom room, they hadn't even noticed the position they were in, Batgirl on the floor, face up, with her legs raised to fit in the room, and Batman on top of her, cramped, with her face buried in Batgirl's right breast and her hand grabbing the left one. And they were in the dark. When it looked like the cops had left, Barbara noticed, and her heart started to beat faster. Batman realized this sudden change in her heart beat, "Do not worry, I do not enjoy being here with you either," Batman said arrogantly. Barbara, a little angry, pulled Batman's hand and head from her body and opened the door from the floor. "You can go now, the police are gone" said Batgirl very seriously. "Do not get like that, it was a joke, I'm really grateful to you, you saved my neck," said Batman.

Batgirl had just saved Batman, he had said it himself, he forgot what had just happened in the broom room. "Really?" Barbara sounded like a schoolgirl, "I'd love to get back together to fight crime together, is that possible? I think I still have a lot to learn, but I'll be much better with your help," she continued. "Whoa, curb your enthusiasm, I'm not going to ally with you just because you knew the location of a closet," Batman replied. Batgirl was starting to think that Batman was rude, and he did not like it. "Good for you, then," said Batgirl, ready to leave. "Come on, I was kidding, I have the Batmobile parked two blocks from here, do you want to visit the Batcave?" said Batman. For Barbara the experience of meeting Batman, her idol, was being a little disappointing, but she was unable to say no to a trip on the Batmobile and a visit to the Batcave.

When the police left, Batman threw a hook from the window of the reading room to another building, and grabbing Batgirl by the arm, he threw himself into the void. "A hook gun, that's how he does it," Barbara thought. They reached an alley where, behind some containers, was the Batmobile. Batgirl had no words when she saw him from the outside, but when she saw him inside she could not stop asking questions about the usefulness of all the buttons, to which Jason only knew how to answer some.

When he got to the Batcave Batgirl kept asking questions and Batman answered them as best he could. Jason enjoyed usurping Batman's identity, leaving it uncovered without his knowing it, and although the questions seemed annoying he also enjoyed Batgirl's company.

Batgirl sat in the chair in front of Batman's big computer and gasped. "I can not believe it," he said. Jason was so confident that he got on his knees in front of her and said, "Try to believe this" and unzipped Batgirl's pants. Barbara could not believe that either. "Good, patrolling the city without underwear," Batman said when he saw Batgirl's vagina, pleased to see that the hair color was natural. He could not help it, Batgirl's pussy was calling him and he was going to answer. He brought his mouth close and began to work, Batman moving his tongue looking for the place where Batgirl seemed to enjoy more. Actually Barbara was not enjoying it very much, but she assumed that Batman must have eaten a lot of pussies in her life and knew what she was doing.

Nothing could be further from reality, this was the third vagina that Jason saw in his life, and certainly the closest he has ever been. But his inexperience was slowly making its way and Bartgirl's cheeks began to flush. She noticed that Batgirl's legs moved more when she touched her clitoris in the upper part, so she began rubbing it with the big toe of her right hand, while licking the rest. Barbara looked down without believing it at all, there she was, Batman was devouring her most intimate parts. For a moment she wanted to know what he would think if she told him that his father was James Gordon, that he was eating the daughter's pussy of his only partner in the Gotham police force, but she did not tell him. In the same way Jason wanted to know what Batgirl would think if he told her that he was not really Batman, but he did not tell her.

After a while, when the monotony had settled on the movements of Batman's tongue, Batgirl stood up, her boots with yellow heels echoed throughout the Batcave, and grabbed Batman to put him in the chair. Now it was she who got on her knees. "Now let's see yours," said Batgirl. He was having trouble unfastening the crotch of the suit, Batman had to help, but finally he got it. There she was, what she thought was Batman's penis, colossal, it was huge, Superboy had nothing compared to him, and it wasn't completely hard.

But not for long, the fact of being about to receive a blowjob, the second of his story, in the chair of Batman, made him get up in a matter of seconds. He reclined in the chair ready to enjoy.

Barbara began to lick the tip, carefully. What he had experienced with Superboy, were the eggs, and the bottom of the penis the most sensitive parts, so she tried to avoid them for the time being. Little by little she was filling Batman's cock with saliva simply by sticking his tongue out, occasionally putting it in his mouth a little bit. At the same time she masturbated him with her hand, very slowly, up and down. Batgirl looked up at Batman's face, and saw how he reacted to the different actions of her tongue. When the cock was well wet, and also, very carefully, the testicles, she put the tip in her mouth and take it out. And she put it back, now lowering his head a little more, and she took it out again, and put it back a little faster. Batman avoided looking at her for fear of cumming ahead of time. Batgirl was picking up speed, making noise, glup, glup, her hand accompanying her lips, in an attempt to reach as far as possible, and stayed there. She had three quarters of the cock stuck in her mouth, and with the tongue she tried to reach further down, to the base of the penis, where it joins the testicles. Batman was beginning to breathe with difficulty. Batgirl smiled and moved again, faster and faster. Batman looked down and saw Batgirl's face rise and fall as her orange hair flew. He had to stop her to avoid eyaculation. He took Batgirl's face with both hands and picked her up, Batgirl released her prized cock and got up slowly, getting close to Batman's face, and they kissed. It was very uncomfortable for the two, who tried not to disappoint the other, lacking experience, it was the first kiss with tongue for Barbara. Despite the discomfort, the two kissed for a long time, their tongues searching and finding each other, registering the other mouth. Batgirl could feel like Batman's cock, which was touching with her knee, moved with excitement, and was glad that he could not notice how his nipples were getting harder. When they separated their mouths, the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Batman asked. Batgirl was not able to speak, she just nodded.

Batman was still sitting, and Batgirl sat on his lap, facing him. Their genitals touched briefly and Batgirl was shaked, but she was ready, there was nobody or a better place to do it for the first time.

Batgirl flexed her legs so that her vagina reached up to meet the tip of his penis. Batman held him by holding him from the base with his right hand, and Batgirl used his fingers to open her vagina. Batgirl was descending little by little until the two touched. The tip was touching the entrance, everything depended on Batgirl, who continued descending little by little. Finally she had a penis inside, it was about two inches inside, it hurt, but she did not complain, she continued descending, three, four inches. Batman's breathing was ragged, she could not believe it. Batgirl changed direction and started to go up. In Batman's cock there was a blood stain that got bigger the further Batgirl climbed. Batman saw the blood stain and then looked up. A tear descended from Btgirl's face, coming out from under the mask. She did not know how Batman was going to react, which was what he was thinking, suddenly she felt fear. Depending on what happened next, that tear could be of joy or sadness. "What if this scares him? And if this was not what he was waiting for? Have I become a slut?" she thought. This second of uncertainty seemed to last an hour, but in the end she discovered that these concerns were unjustified, because Batman released the glove from his right hand and brought it to Batgirl's cheek while bringing his lips to those of she to kiss her again. At that moment the pain stopped and Batgirl moved again, slowly but decisively, up and down without taking her lips off Batman's.

When she picked up a steady rhythm, she unbuttoned the top of the suit, revealing her yellow and violet bra. This was the turning point for Jason. He pulled the glove off his other hand and tucked it under Batgirl's suit on his back. He Started to search. When he thought he found something like a lock he started to fight with him, but he was unable to open it. He was about to give up when Batgirl, still moving, also took off her gloves and unbuttoned, with a smile, the bra in the front. Batman also smiled, but did not pull his hands away from Batgirl's back. Barbara thought that upon seeing her breasts, Batman, like every other man, would have thrown himself at them and started fondling them, even licking them with his mouth, but instead, with his hands on her back, Batman pushed her closer to him, making her breasts touch his, and his eyes looked at their own, a few inches apart. Batgirl gave another tear of joy as she moaned and breathed hard. The couple moved in perfect synchronization, Batgirl's arms were behind the head of Batman, their noses touched when she went up, Batgirl's tits were crushed against Batman's chest and her nipples were getting harder with the constant friction, when one's belly expired that of the other inspired, Batman's penis took up every inch of her vagina, sometimes, when she came down hard, Batman's testicles lightly touched Batgirl's anus, giving her even greater pleasure, she had the knees bent, so that the yellow boots were on top of Batman's knees, and inside those boots, as well as in Batman's black boots, the toes moved like crazy. They were made for each other, from top to bottom.

Barbara had started all this experience as a somewhat broader exploration of her sexual boundaries, but she had come across an experience that even in her best dreams she could not imagine. All her senses and all her thoughts were on that man sitting underneath her, who emitted some groan from time to time and breathed with the same intensity as she, everything was perfect, and, although she could not know for sure, she imagined that he felt the same.

And that's when she had to spoil it.

She put his hand on Batman's chest, above the bat's symbol, and bringing his mouth close to Batman's ear said: "Last night I masturbated thinking about you."

Barbara felt inside herself how the penis became soft in a matter of seconds, she did not know why, she did not know how, she did not understand what had happened.

And it was not her fault.

Nor can Jason be blamed completely. It was not his fault that he had to pass himself off as Batman on this mission, it was not his fault he had run into this girl, it was not his fault he had been attracted to her, in a way it was not his fault to have lied to her, and it was not his fault that she had to remind him that everything was a lie.

And suddenly reality hit him, that he was in a very big problem, that he never had to stop talking to her, that he never had to take her there, and that he never had to kneel before her.

Suddenly all the arrogance and cockiness had disappeared, he only had the shame and self-hatred. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault," he told Batgirl.

After that the atmosphere became rarefied. Batman took her back to the Library in the Batmobile. The weirdest part was to get dressed again, put on the bra, the gloves, etc, without exchanging glances. During the trip they barely spoke, Batgirl expressed his desire to see him again and Batman replied yes, but didn't sound very convinced and didn't give any other clue to countact him. They just said goodbye.

Barbara went to her locker secretly, without anyone seeing him and changed again. She was leaving the Library, in her elegant dress and carrying the backpack when she found Michael and her boss in the hallway. "Barbara, where were you?" Michael asked, "I was not feeling very well and I went to the bathroom" he answered. "For so many hours!" exclaimed Michael, "As I said, I was not feeling very well," said Barbara. "Well, I hope you feel better now," said the boss, who was a very nice person outside of working hours. "I'm not sure," Barbara reflected, "Well, you missed an assassination attempt, and an appearance of Batman, you're always talking about him", said Michael, "I'm sure he's not that impressive, well, I have to go home, It's late, "said Barbara, who did not want to talk about it. She was already walking towards the exit when the boss stopped her, "I'm not going to let you go like this," she said. Barbara turned around, began to review if she had forgotten something , she was afraid of what she was going to say. "Look at you, so pretty with that dress, I will not allow you to carry that old backpack and spoil it, although men do not admit it. They care about dresses and clothes as much as we do, leave the backpack in your locker and you will pick it up tomorrow, "said the boss. Barbara was relieved that they had not discovered her secret, it was just her backpack, her backpack in the Batgirl costume. "No, do not worry, I like to have my backpack on hand ..." Barbara began to say when she reflected on her boss's words: "Men care about clothes as much as we do". It was funny how, without a clue, her boss would have been so right. "You know what, you're right, I'm going to leave it at my locker, and I may not even pick it up again tomorrow."

Barbara went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The shot was heard throughout the room and surprised everyone but Bruce. In a movement so calculated that it seemed natural, he threw himself to the ground and played dead.

When the police arrived and everybody calmed down Bruce Wayne returned to the world of the living to the surprise of everyone present, some of them even applauded. After a brief statement to the police saying that he always wears a protective vest and that it seemed more practical to play dead, Bruce left the gala.

At the exit a hundred journalists and photographers awaited the arrival of Bruce Wayne, many of them were already there to cover the charity gala, but most came in the wake of police calls. The flashes did not dazzle Bruce Wayne, accustomed to this kind of media presence. He went down the steps of the library entrance calmly, to the door of his limousine, parked in front. The journalists shouted all kinds of things, "How are you, Mr. Bruce?", "Is it true that Batman has tried to kill you?", "What are you wearing?", "Is it true that you have been dead for a few minutes? ", Etc. But Bruce did not pay attention to the questions, he just said hello and smiled, and when he was already getting into the limousine, among the noise and the crowd of journalists, the following question was clearly heard:" What do you have to say about the rumors that you are the masked man known as Batman? "The audience was silent, the flashes ceased.

"That's the kind of questions I'm willing to answer, everyone here could learn from Miss Vale," Bruce said jokingly to reporters.

Vicky Vale came out of the crowd. In fact, she was another journalist, but she was dressed as a guest of honor at the gala, she left everyone speechless.

"You have won an exclusive interview," continued Bruce, inviting Vicky to enter the limo.

"It's a pleasure," said Vicky, "for a journalist, I mean." Bruce took Vicky by the hand and helped her into the limo, then climbed in. The moment the door was closed the crowd regained consciousness and again shouted questions and took pictures while the limousine was moving away.

"What does Mr. Bruce do at night?" The limousine had just started and Vicky Vale was going straight to the point.

"Well, that will depend on you," Bruce responded quickly, without losing his smile and offering her a glass of champagne, but Vicky ignored her and kept asking.

"All this attractive billionaire number ..." "Thank you," Bruce interrupted briefly, without Vicky stopping talking. "... behaving like a thirteen-year-old boy who has just discovered tickling in his intimate parts will deceive everyone, but not me."

Bruce left the champagne glasses and got something more serious. "I do not know if you have an obsession with me or with Batman, but it would annoy me a lot to find out that that nameless masked man is winning this popularity contest in this city." Said Bruce.

"Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person, there is no contest," said Vicky. "Then you don't deny you have an obsession with me," Bruce said, and Vicky smiled at having fallen into that little verbal trap. When Bruce saw the smile, he retrieved the two glasses of champagne and offered it again. This time he accepted it.

"The only thing I want to know is the identity of this person who decided to go out and fight crime in mesh every night, do not you want to know?" Said Vicky, somewhat more relaxed.

"Well, I think it's not important, the reality is what we want it to be," Bruce replied, "for example, you accuse me of being Batman, but, if I were really Batman, you would come to me. in this way? I do not think so, and neither do you, in your head, for any reason, you want to believe that I am Batman, and try to reason in any way, despite hundreds of witnesses who saw us both in the same room at the same time. And do not think I do not appreciate the compliment, I'm sure Batman has other defense mechanisms than playing dead. It just is not true. "Vicky had drunk her entire glass of champagne while Bruce said this.

"I do not know if I understand you, Mr. Bruce," said Vicky. Bruce was already refilling his glass, slowly approaching Vicky.

"What I want to say is that I'm not Batman, and who cares?, you think I'm Batman, and that's what matters to you" His lips were very close, "so my question is: what would you do with me if I were Batman? "Bruce moved a little closer just before separating completely and sitting in his place. Vicky was left with her mouth open.

"Driver!" Bruce called, "leave Miss Vale in the street ..." Bruce looked at Vicky, "Where are you going?" He asked. Vicky drank what was left of champagne in one swipe and said, "It depends, where are you going?"

The walls rumbled in the Wayne mansion. Vicky Vale's cries of pleasure could be heard in the corridors. And Bruce had not even taken off his pants, he had Vicky's pussy in his mouth, and she kept moving and screaming. Bruce moved his tongue without stopping and Vicky thanked him. Vicky's buttocks moved nonstop, Bruce had both hands on them, trying to control her, but they moved alone, not even Vicky was able to control her body. He was lying on the bed and she, on her knees, had her pussy in her face. She rolled her eyes when Bruce moved his hand from behind to her clit and began to rub. His body began to tremble and he fell to the side. He recovered slowly and put his hands on Bruce's crotch. Unbuckled his belt and found what he had wanted so much, the millionaire dick. He took it with both hands and began to move. She was completely naked, and he was dressed. She looked at him trying to discover her weak points, she passed her tongue over the tip of his cock from time to time, but Bruce barely flinched, he did not even have it completely hard.

With his right hand she masturbated quickly, and with the left she massaged his balls. "I can not wait for the moment I have it inside," said Vicky. The speed of his arm was tremendous. "Anytime," Bruce replied. Vicky got up and turned around, turning her back to Bruce, and then bent down, grabbed Bruce's member and was directing him to get closer to her pussy, but at the last moment changed the path and put it in the ass. This took Bruce by surprise, but he said nothing. It was very tight, every inch that went in was a miracle.

At the same time that Vicky was moving her ass, two fingers were inserted in her pussy, she was close to losing consciousness of so much pleasure. But Bruce's cock was not yet hard at all, this had nothing to do with his pleasure, she was having a blast, but it bothered her a little. She take his hand out of her vagina and she grabbed his eggs. "I'll do anything to make it hard," she said almost angrily. And she pressed his hand against his testicles, even pulling them. But Bruce did not get to that point, it was not that he was not enjoying himself, he was doing it, but something was not working.

Vicky separated from Bruce and began to suck his cock like she never had, she was very close to his orgasm, but she did not want to end without Bruce. In a matter of seconds, Bruce's penis filled with saliva, Vicky made a lot of noise just sucking, but it was not enough. She pulled his mouth out and looked Bruce in the eye. "I'm going to get it," she said and started to undress him. Once they were both naked, Vicky grabbed his penis and put it in her vagina. Vicky began to move, without letting go of Bruce's cock, she was basically masturbating the base of the penis while the tip went in and out of Vicky's pussy. Little by little, Vicky got in more and more, but the penis was not yet hard at all. Vicky squeezed hard with her hand, strangulating Bruce's member, but she did not get anything. Then she released it and moved her hips until she got his whole cock, and continued moving. Vicky's ass was moving at a scandal speed, going up and down, bouncing against himself and against Bruce's balls when it came all the way down. She was waiting for Bruce to give him a spank, she was really looking forward to it, but Bruce did not do it, so it was she who started whipping her ass. The moans filled the room and hallways of the Wayne Mansion again, but only Vicky's. She could not believe it, was about to reach the orgasm of his life, but the mister under him was practically sleeping. She leaned forward and began to kiss him. He kissed her back, "Well, that means that, even if it does not look like it, he's enjoying it," Vicky thought. Bruce continued to kiss her and when their lips parted he continued to kiss the neck and bite Vicky's ear. She was ready, it made her angry to finish before a man, from her own experience man always achieve orgasm before she, so she fought against her body, trying not to cum, but when Bruce lowered her lips to her breasts and sucked one of her nipples Vicky could not take it anymore, his body became tense and his eyes went blank with so much pleasure.

The two lay in bed. "It goes without saying that all this is off the record," said Bruce. But Vicky did not listen to him. "Tell me what I can do to satisfy you" said Vicky looking into his eyes. Shee had had the best orgasm of her life with a half-flaccid penis, his intimate parts becoming wet again when she thought about the possibilities of that fully erect penis. "You do not have to worry, I've enjoyed it as much as you," said Bruce. "I doubt it," Vicky thought out loud. "At least let me try again," she continued. Bruce nodded. Vicky pushed aside the sheets and grabbed his member. She started to push hard and saw how the penis was gaining length and width. When reached the same size as before, she masturbated again. Vicky approached his face to the penis and began to suck it, only to wet it well. Once wet he lifted Bruce's legs and separated them, leaving his member completely helpless. Vicky had room to maneuver. She put it back in his mouth while she grabbed it with her left hand and grabbed the balls with her other hand. She did this before, but now she did something completely different. She ran her tongue through Bruce's cock, up and down, when she reached the eggs did not stop there, followed the bottom of the testicles to the anal region, and with his left hand noticed how the penis moved alone. Vicky raised her head to look Bruce in the eyes and they both smiled. "It seems we are close," Vicky said. Shee continued to suck his ass until it left him very wet, but Bruce's cock could grow a little more, so he put it back in her mouth and stuck the index finger of her right hand up his ass.

This worked. The cock started to throb. Bruce was beginning to breathe hard. While Ishe was sucking his penis, she move her finger in and out slowly in the ass. Vicky noticed how the cock was gaining strength. She started doing it faster. Bruce was beginning to groan, the bed was moving again. But Bruce endured, not yet needed to cum.

"Mmmmay immt!" Vicky tried to make herself understand, "Mmmmmay it mmmmmoutmmm mmmmoud" Bruce did not understand "What?" Vicky kept moving her finger and sucking his cock "Mmmay mmmit", Bruce still did not understand. Vicky stopped sucking his cock a moment, "Say it out loud!" And put his cock in her mouth again. Bruce still did not understand, until Vicky put her finger as deep as she could and started to move inside that Bruce said aloud: "I AM BATMAN!".

And it came. A stream of milk came out of Bruce's erect penis. Vicky had not seen anything so pretty and disgusting at the same time. She was able to turn his face away in time, but something fell on her. Bruce was moving uncontrollably on the bed, his penis was pointing all the way, he was still running out after a while. When he stopped, the two took a breath, and Vicky pulled her finger out of Bruce's anus.

It was early morning when Bruce woke up. He saw Vicky at his side, murmuring in his sleep, "Oh Batman, do not stop, do not stop Batman." Bruce realized that underneath the sheets, Vicky was touching herself in dreams, this seemed funny. He got out of bed and decided to go to Jason's room, to check that he had returned from the mission.

He opened the door carefully and peeked out noiselessly. Sure enough, Jason was sleeping in his bed. Bruce looked at him for a while, they had their differences, but he was like a son to him, and he was proud of the success of today's mission.

But Jason was not asleep, after what had happened with Batgirl he went straight to bed, to try to forget. Unfortunately, the noises coming from Bruce's room did not let him sleep. After the great disappointment of Batgirl, the last thing he wanted was to hear Bruce throwing himself to another beauty in the next room, and to top it off now Bruce was watching him from the door as if he were his father, deep down he hated him , and I still did not know how much.

After seeing how Jason was, Bruce went down to the Batcave, it was routine to work at these early hours of the morning. This time he was going to continue investigating the origin of the yellow letters, but when he turned on the computer the operating system alerted him that another person had used the computer that same day. Bruce told him it was probably Jason, but the system insisted, it was an intruder. Bruce asked him to show him the security cameras.

Bruce saw how the Batmobile entered the Batcave, and from it, apart from Jason, another person came out, a girl disguised as Batman. It was not the first time the Batfamily had met an impersonator in Gotham City, but no one had ever entered the Batcave without his permission, Jason had betrayed him. Bruce was angry, very angry, this was not that he had scratched the Batmobile, or that he had skipped a training session, he had invited a stranger to his house, without his consent, he had not even asked him.

Bruce was watching the security tape very angry, thinking about how to handle the situation, he thought of an appropriate punishment, but he did not find any that did not come to prohibit him from putting on Robin's clothes again. And then he forgot everything. He saw on the screen how Jason was kneeling and began to eat the intruder's pussy. He can not believe it.

He began to feel how his cock got very hard very quickly. It was hard to explain, but watching Batman fuck another night vigilante had this effect. When he saw the intruder sit on Batman and put his cock inside, Bruce took his and started masturbating. And he did not start slowly, he was so horny and he had it so hard that he felt he was about to finish, his arm was going a thousand miles a second. He had gone mad, what it had cost all night and all her effort to the most desired woman in Gotham City, had achieved these two young people in disguise. Bruce was jerking off like a monkey, he was about to finish. He saw in the images how the girl approached Batman's ear (she refused to imagine that it was Jason who was under the suit) and said something in his ear, and that was it. Bruce came more than he had came a few hours ago in his room. Unlike Jason, for that whisper in his ear meant the most abrupt end of his life.

Bruce felt strange as he returned to his room. He passed Jason's room, but he did not stop.

The next morning Bruce woke up with Alfred's voice serving breakfast in bed.

"Miss Vale left early in the morning, I thought you would like to know" were the words. Bruce got up on the bed. He realized that Alfred was not bringing the Gotham Gazette and asked him. "I was hoping you would not notice, I wanted to protect you from a certain article published this morning on page seven," Alfred said as he handed him the newspaper he was hiding behind his back. Bruce opened the Gazette on the aforementioned page and read "One night with Batman, by Vicky Vale", in the article Vicky Vale gave his version of what happened the night before in that same room. A very distorted version of the what happend. "I told him clearly that that had been off the record," said Bruce, and then, after looking at Alfred, added "And it's also false." But Alfred was leaving "I do not know Master Wayne, I have not read it all."

Barbara ordered the press section in the Library when she saw the article and began to read it. "Mr. Bruce Wayne tried to take me to bed last night, but he did not succeed, his pathetic attempts to seduce me were useless." The article continued in this tone for a while. "At one point he came to confess that he was Batman, something that I already suspected, but which I now take for granted."

Barbara was stunned. "That can not be, it's impossible, that means that I ..."

In the writing of the Gotham Gazette, everyone looked at Vicky Vale, everyone had read the article, but nobody dared to say anything, until a coworker asked, "Is it all true?" To which Vicky replied " Of course not". "Then why did you publish it?" The coworker continued asking. "Because I want to make sure I see him again," Vicky said.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne was stuck, he was not able to discover the identity of the person who kept sending him letters. One of the reasons was without a doubt the strange atmosphere he had with Jason. Jason did not know that Bruce had seen him with Batgirl and Bruce did not know how much hatred for Batman was inside Jason, but somehow the two feared something. So, to concentrate on the case, Bruce decided to send Jason with the Teen Titans. Normally Jason would have protested, he did not enjoy much in the Tower, but this time he did not protest, he also needed to get away. The lack of protest revealed the strangeness of the situation.

Barbara had not thought about Batgirl for weeks, had stopped studying and trained to enter the police, anticipating the refusal her father was going to give her. He had focused on his work in the library, on living a normal life. Part of that normal life involved the boys. Michael had dared to invite her out and she did not refuse.

Robin and the rest of Titans spent the Friday afternoon relaxing in the room of the tower, normally the training and the work began the Saturday in the early morning.

Arsenal was talking to him about his opportunities with Wonder Girl. "The other day I met her and she smiled at me, that more tests you need, I think I have her in the boat" said Arsenal. "Forget, she smiles at everyone," Jason replied, "It's not true, she just ..." Roy started, but Jason looked across the room, where Wonder Girl was talking to Raven and said "Hi Donna" while he waved at her. Donna smiled at him and waved back. Jason went back to Roy and said with irony "He smiled at me, I can not believe it, do you think I have possibilities with her?" Roy did not like it very much. "You should probably focus on Raven, or Miss Martian," said Jason. "But I like Donna" protested Roy as a small child, "But it's out of your league," said Jason "being sincere Raven and Miss Martian are also out of your league, but as they have unusual colored skin, they think it's a handicap and they'd settle for a guy like you, "Jason continued. "Does that mean Starfire is in my league?" Roy asked, but before Jason could tell him that even in his dreams, Superboy appeared at his side asking "Are you talking about girls?" The abruptness of the question made the other two doubt. "It depends ... Do you want to talk about girls?" Roy said with doubts."A few weeks ago something incredible happened to me with a girl" said Superboy, this made Roy and Jason laugh. "I was in Gotham City, when I met a girl with superpowers" Superboy continued ignoring the laughter, "She was not a villain, she was supposed to be a heroine, but she did not do it very well" The two began to pay attention. "What kind of superpowers?" Jason asked. Superboy continued. "When I just beat the bad guys she followed me to a rooftop and decided to return the favor by using her superpowers." Raven and Donna had joined them to listen to the story. He had their attention. "Suddenly she grabbed the zipper of my pants and took them down, took my penis with her gloves and started using her powers, first with her hand and then with her mouth, she made me feel like I was in another world, as the people who have not been in another world said, I had not felt anything like that, then I lost the knowledge because of so much pleasure, hopefully I'll find it again sometime and re-use those powers with me. " When it was over, Jason, Roy, Raven and Donna were speechless. They remained silent for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing together. "What's wrong, what's so funny?" Superboy asked, but no one had recovered enough from the laughter to answer. Finally Jason left the room and told Superboy to follow him, leaving the other three laughing their asses off.

Once in the hall Jason explained to Superboy that the superheroine had no powers, or rather that everyone had those powers, including himself. "What do you mean?" Superboy asked incredulously. Jason hesitated, but finally explained, vaguely, the principles of masturbation, "It's better that you discover it for yourself than someone explain it to you." Jason finished. Superboy nodded and then pulled down his pants. "WOW, WOW!" Jason stopped him before he did anything. "Better try it when you're alone, okay?" said Jason. Superboy thanked him and went to his room, and Jason returned to the room. But before entering he decided to ask one last thing to Superboy. "One more thing, you said that happened to you in Gotham, do you know who the girl was?" said Jason. "No, I do not remember any name, but I do remember that it carried the Batman symbol on the chest" replied Superboy. Jason become pale "It can not be." thought. "And she was a redhead, that I remember," continued Superboy before leaving.

Why did he have to ask her? He had gone there to forget what had happened in Gotham, but it seemed that he could not forget it. He no longer liked the idea of going back to the room to laugh with the rest of Titans, his world had changed again. The person who believed to be his soul mate, the person to whom he had given his virginity, turns out to be a slut, he was just a toy she had fun with. So Jason, like Superboy, went to his room, of course to do totally different things.

Barbara had dinner with Michael in a restaurant in the city, not excessively expensive, but more expensive than usual. It was the third time they went out together, for her it was a normalization exercise, she did not want to be there, but it was what normal people did, so it was her turn to be there. Michael was complaining about the work in the library doing a joke about their boss, and Barbara found herself laughing at the joke. It was a self-reflex, a normal person would have laughed, so she laughed, although the joke did not please her.

This was her now, she did not think about Batgirl anymore, although from time to time she thought about Batman, that unforgettable experience, but she tried to forget everything when she remembered the end of the experience. For her to be dining with Michael was like an extracorporal experience, like seeing another girl having dinner with a boy, she had seen him a thousand times on television, and she acted accordingly.

In this way, and unconsciously, she made the signal to Michael. It was their third date, but they still had not kissed, they barely hold hands. But Michael identified the signal, hesitated a moment, but he was sure, it was the signal. He brought his face close to hers and opened his mouth as he approached Barbara's lips. At that moment Barbara, who watched everything from a distance, went back into her own body and realized the mistake she had made. When Michael's lips were about to reach hers, Barbara turned her face away and closed her eyes, then, without looking at Michael's face, she abruptly got up from the table, apologized and left.

When he arrived at locker in the library she was out of breath, she had run there. She opened her locker to rescue her Batgirl costume, she was determined, she had spent too much time doing nothing, but the suit was not there. Barbara's heart stopped, someone had taken it, this was her locker, someone knew the truth.

Batman went through the security cameras of the Library the night of the gala again, and again, and again, and again. But I was not able to identify the suspect, he just did not have proof. However, he was able to identify someone. The images before the incident showed a certain number of attendees, but after the incident a person was missing, someone had disappeared, on closer investigation he verified that the person who had escaped was a young redheaded woman ... It could not be, He now reviewed the images of the corridors, following the young woman to the employees' department, to get out of there a minute later, dressed as Batgirl. He had just made a very important discovery, he had to find out who this girl was.

Starfire read quietly in her room, at that time of night all the Titans should be sleeping, her homework started early in the morning, that's why she was very scared when something crossed the floor of her room leaving a hole and continued climbing to a impossible speed to leave a mark on the ceiling. Quickly she got up from the bed and ran to the lower floor, according to her calculations the projectile came from Superboy's room, immediately below hers. She opened the door at full speed, "What happened !?" she said before seeing Superboy sitting in his desk chair, breathing hard. "Something has crossed the floor of my room ..." Starfire continued, but stopped when Superboy turned around, he was out of breath, with his trousers by the ankles and holding his cock hard. " What are you doing?!" Starfire shouted, "Get your pants on right now," she continued "I ain't gonna wear pants again in my life" Superboy said with effort. "What happened to you? Was it you who crossed the floor in my room?" Starfire asked. Superboy looked up at the ceiling and saw the hole right above him "I'm so sorry, but it's too good, look, let me show you" Superboy got up, without raising his pants, and approached Starfire, "You just have to take your shorts off and ..." Superboy grabbed Starfire's shorts and pull them down, to Starfire's surprise, who was stunned. In the same way Superboy was also surprised to not find a penis in her crotch. "Sorry, I can not help you..." said Superboy, but Starfire recovered the reason and in a second she remove the hands of Superboy of its body and put her panties. "Listen carefully," Starfire said, "Ladies work differently, but that has nothing to do, you can not do these things to people, and for your personal business it's better that I bring Victor," she concluded. Minutes later Superboy, Starfire and Cyborg were sitting on Superboy's bed, trying to explain to Superboy what was happening. "Apparently your cumshot is too powerful, we can not approve of you masturbating, but if you do, make sure you put your hand in front before ejaculating, it is likely that your body will be able to stop your semen, have you understood?" said Cyborg. Superboy nodded. "Alright, now leave me alone, I'm going to ..." Superboy hesitated "to sleep, I suppose." Cyborg ignored him, "Do you realize what this means? You will not be able to have sex with another person, you could kill her... or him." That did not matter to Superboy, he had to catch up on masturbation before worrying about sexual partners.

Stafire and Cyborg left the room and found Miss Martian, Raven, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and Arsenal listening closely to the door. "Come on, the show is over, it's time to sleep, Robin is the only one who takes this seriously, go to sleep" Cyborg said. The Titans went to their rooms and Starfire told Cyborg, "The truth is that Superboy can have sex partners" "What are you talking about?" Cyborg said, "Well, in the world there are many people with superpowers, I'm sure that many of our friends have a pussy capable of supporting the power of his ejaculation, or an ass, or a mouth, a resistant body in general, I mean, I'm sure my pussy can hold its projectiles ... " Starfire, "Let me stop you right now, even if that's true, who knows, maybe Superman has had the same problem, we do not know, but even if it was true, we manage a team of teenage superheroes, not a brothel, I can not offer Superboy to fuck ... I do not know, Wonder Woman or Powergirl, do you understand? " Said Cyborg. Starfire nodded.

In a corner of the hall, Donna listened to the elders and thought "Wonder Woman, Powergirl or Wondergirl ..."

Jason, who had gone to bed earlier than usual, had been reflecting. Was it possible that her soulmate had done what she had done to Superboy? Was it possible that she had done it to more people? No doubt she was a virgin when he met her, but that did not mean anything to him anymore, besides, she thought it was Batman, that was very wrong. He felt that he was being very hard on her, and he focused on himself, he had actually lied to her, he was not Batman, besides, he had not seen her again, nor had he bothered to do it, and above all he had the doubt If he met her again, the same thing would happen again. Would his masculinity fail him again?

As he could not sleep anyway he decided to act, he went out the window, destination Gotham City.

Barbara sewed her new suit without stopping, had a lot of ideas to improve it, she did not forget the cold that happened at night. It was a constant job, she sewed and tried it, to facilitate the process she was naked. Her breasts swayed to the rhythm of the sewing machine. The room was dark, only illuminated by the light of a lamp in the street. When the light stopped coming through the window Barbara turned around and saw a figure sitting on the window, she was scared, and she was naked, she quickly stood up and covered her parts with her hand. It was then that he recognized the figure, it was Batman, it was a signal, she had decided to return to action and Batman had shown up at her door, well, in her window. Barbara stopped covering herself with her hands and approached Batman. The surprise was that Batman knew her secret identity, but it was not a problem, when she started her project she expected that Batman would discover it sooner or later. When she came to his side she said "I missed you". Under the suit, Bruce Wayne was frozen, he had not realized that she thought Batman was Jason, so when he saw her naked his reaction was to look away and reach out to cover the intimate parts out of his sight. "Do not be so shy, you've seen it all," Barbara said as she grabbed his chin and kissed him on the mouth. Bruce did not return the kiss, it had all been a bad idea. "I did not come here for that," said Batman. It seemed to Barabra another person, he did not return the kiss, he did not want to talk about it, maybe he was still embarrassed by what happened. "I have come to test you, to see if you serve for the vigilant life under my wing, get dressed, we are leaving now" said Batman as he returned the suit he had taken from his locker and turned around to avoid looking, "I've made some improvements." Barbara looked at the suit, it was her old suit, but in the style of Batman, this was professional level. While she was dressing, she decided to talk. "You do not have to be embarrassed by what happened the last time ..." she started to say, but Batman interrupted him "I repeat, I have not come for that". Barbara finished dressing in silence, when she finished she approached Batman, who had her back to him. "I see you have increased the cleavage of the suit, and the tights highlights my ass, devil" she said while slapping him on the ass. She was definitely Barbara again, the Barbara with enough confidence to do that. But Batman's reaction was strange, he was very tense. "Come on, we're leaving," he said as he walked out of the bedroom window, Batgirl following him.

Batman told her how the suit worked, what was in the belt, how to use the rope and the hook etc. And they set out to make a test patrol through the city.

Jason came to Gotham City without any plan, he did not know how to find her, so he looked for petty criminals and asked them if they had seen a girl dressed as Batman patrolling the streets, everyone answered no, They did not see her in weeks. Jason was about to give up when he looked at the sky and saw the silhouette of Batman, swinging from one building to another, and behind him another silhouette that followed, he did not need to see the red reflection of her hair to know it was Batgirl. He felt erroneously betrayed, it was all an unfortunate misunderstanding, but the heart does not decide to feel what it feels. Broken, he decided to go back to his bed.


End file.
